


Elapsed (Fanvideo)

by ann2who



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bearded Steve Rogers, Breaking Up & Making Up, Embedded Video, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who
Summary: We love who we love. Sucks.





	Elapsed (Fanvideo)

**Author's Note:**

> Bearded!Steve, because I couldn't resist. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
